DGJ (verse)
The DGJ verse (name subject to change) is one of the many (uni)verses co-created by dWaasser / Nikolai Loskov and プレゼンス / Der Presenz. World The world is divided into different continents, three of the known continents are: Schwarzwaldland, Sandgesteinland, and Grünbergplatz. Factions 'Kingdom of Ásdís' アースディース王国 / アースディース One of the three elven nations in the continent of Schwarzwaldland, home of Black Elves, Dark Elves, Grey Elves, Half-Elves, High-Elves, Light Elves, Mountain Elves (an all-female race), Noble Elves, Sea/Aquatic Elves, Sky Elves, Space/Star Elves, Wood Elves... 'Empire of Ahya' (Asteriskhyphenasterisk) アハイア帝国 (アスタリスクハイフンアステリスク帝国) / アハイア (アスタリスクハイフンアステリスク) One of the three elven nations in the continent of Schwarzwaldland, home of high elves and light elves Ahya is a Kingdom with a Council of Lords that govern the nation alongside the Monarch. The Council of Lords of Ahya is the highest-ranked institution within the entire Empire of Ahya, only answerable to the Monarch. As such, they preside over Ahya's top officials, which include the different Ministers and secretaries. 'Svartdökkljós Federation' スヴァルドックリョーズ連邦 (スヴァルドックリョーズ王国) / スヴァルドックリョーズ One of the three elven nations in the continent of Schwarzwaldland; formerly a kingdom, now a federation; home of dark elves and black elves Svartdökkljós is a Federation with a Council of Four (appointees) that govern the nation alongside the Prime Minister. The Council is a group of political leaders that rules Svartdökkljós along with the Prime Minister, distributing different responsibilities among economic and military affairs. Originally the Council was made to promote a system of checks and balances among the nation's leaders, and to prevent absolute power for the Monarch; after the coup d’état the role of Monarch was substituted with a Prime Minister 'Grand Archduchy of Skadi' スカディ大公国 / スカディ The only human settlement in the continent of Schwarzwaldland. Skadi is a small trading city-state located in three continents: Schwarzwaldland, Sandgesteinland, and Grünbergplatz; it also shares borders with the Kingdom of Ásdís, the Empire of Ahya, and the Svartdökkljós Federation. 'The Church of the Hand' ハンド教会 The Church of the Hand is the largest and most prominent religion in the continent of Sandgesteinland. The Church doctrine tends to profess that you should love your neighbour and that following it leads to the path of happiness, salvation and a peaceful afterlife. It is a Unitary Ecclesiastical / Sacerdotal-Monarchical State with a unitary absolute monarchy under an ecclesiastical and elective theocracy. Power Tiers Both the Overleving verse and the DGJ verse share the same super power level classification. There are 12 Tiers, 10 of which are subdivided in 24 sub tiers, and 1 in 25 sub tiers. 'Tier N or Null' Tier N or Null: no superpowers. Normal People fall into this category. Tier 10 of this wiki and the VS Battles wiki, and Tier 10 of the Anime Characters Fight wiki fall into this category 'Tiers I–X (α - ω)' Tiers 1 – 10: Majority of superpowered beings. Tiers 9 - 3 of this wiki and the VS Battles wiki, and Tiers 9-2C of the and the Anime Characters Fight wiki fall into this category 'Tier ◯ (α - ω)' Tier ◯: deities, beings of great powers, with the ability to create, bend and manipulate matter, energy, time, space, time… Tiers 11, 2 - 0 of this wiki and the VS Battles wiki, and Tiers 2B-0 (including unknown and indefinite levels) of the Anime Characters Fight wiki fall into this category Characters Main Characters * Mika Maki * Kiku Králl * Katarina Degurechaff Van Der Zee * Mari Mori * Mami Minami * Swanhild Markwardt Portner Supporting Characters * Ite Ryōshi * Tajana Láska * The Hunting Master Other * Kyllikki Králl * Kai Králl Trivia *The (uni)verses are the setting of a series of short stories by dWaasser / Nikolai Loskov and プレゼンス / Der Presenz published in Shōsetsuka ni Narō (a.k.a. Syosetu), Kakuyomu, Pixiv, and Estar. *The DGJ (verse) is the setting of the ongoing web novel series Die gejagte Jägerin, which can be found on the sites previously mentioned. Category:Verses Category:Universe